Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus is easily one of the best known dinosaurs and is recognized all over the world. It is the biggest and most famous member of the stegosaur family. It roamed the open plains of the Late Jurassic Period in what is now North America. The plates along its back, its small head and spiked tail make it a peculiar and unique dinosaur. This plant-eater evolved to find its food in the low-growing plants of the late Jurassic. The spikes on its tail would have made a powerful weapon against any hungry predators. Stegosaurus is often called the dumbest dinosaur because of its incredibly small brain. In fact, most scientists believe that its brain was too small to control such a large creature and that it used an auxiliary "brain" located above its rear legs to help control its movements. This was not actually a brain, but a bundle of nerves that helped relay information from its real brain. Its brain was once thought to have been the size of a walnut, but CAT-scans proved that it was actually the size of a kitten. Most fascinating to people are the plates along its back. There has been a great deal of debate about their use and arrangement. The plates were up to 2-feet tall and 2-feet wide (.6 m). The most prevalent theory is that they were used for cooling or heating the animal. A more recent theory, however, suggests that they could have been used as a display during courtship and that they may have been brightly colored. It is also possible that they could move up and down, perhaps to intimidate predators. The spikes on its tail are also the subjects of some controversy. For years, every model of Stegosaurus showed it with the spikes sticking up into the air. It is only since the 1990s that it has become accepted that these spikes stuck out horizontal to the ground, which would have been a potent defensive weapon when swung at a hunter. Stegosaurus would have lived in family groups and herds, moving slowly through forests while eating the low-growing plants. Its front legs were considerably shorter than it's hind legs, making it adapted to nibbling the plants closest to the ground. Stegosaurus is the namesake for a large family of dinosaurs whose members were found all over the world. The Stegosaurus (its code name "Stego") was a peaceful herbivore, and probably roamed the prehistoric highlands in herds that size from small to large numbers, grazing on low ground plants. An average Stegosaurus''was about the size of an elephant, standing about 11 feet tall. It had a very low intelligence (it's brain was the size of a kitten). The bony plates on it's back may have served a dual purpose of a body temperature regulation and protection from large flesh-eating predators. Different species varied in the number of plates on their backs. Story Isla Sorna Incident (1997) Later, Peter Ludlow's hunters captured both an infant and an adult ''Stegosaurus. It is unknown if the baby Stegosaurus''is Claire or an entirely different infant. These stegosaurs were later freed by Gathers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding. In the aftermath, another herd was present that contained another juvenile that might have also been Claire after the Tyrannosaur Buck and Junior had been returned to the island after the San Diego Incident. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Stegosaurs were briefly encountered by Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family when they were traveled through one of the rivers of Isla Sorna on the Isla Sorna Aviary's barge where the ''Stegosaurus lined the river sides. Jurassic World Masrani Global Corporation created a new dinosaur zoo on Isla Nublar: Jurassic World. These new clones had a dark tan skin with light olive green. Their plates were black with a brown horizontal stripe. These new clones have inaccurate drooping tail most of the time. The new cloned Stegosaurus lived in the Cretaceous Cruise, the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo and the Gyrosphere Valley. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom A couple of early leaked images showed a Stegosaurus animatronic in a transport truck during filming in Oahu, Hawaii, confirming their appearance in the upcoming film. They also appear in a teaser running in a stampede with other dinosaurs away from an erupting volcano, also bumping into Owen’s party in the process. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters